


Цветущая вода

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	Цветущая вода

Без Хром Мукуро казалось, что он лишился части себя. Незначимой, но привычной части - вроде куска уха или мизинца на ноге. Свобода в ботинке первое время пугала его, но вскоре перестала беспокоить - ровно до того момента, как к нему обратился Хибари. Его приход не был неожиданностью. Мукуро всегда казалось, что он нравился Хром, видимо, не без причины, и если бы сам Мукуро больше интересовался делами Хром, он бы знал подробности.  
---  
В каком-то одном мире, преодолевая гордость и стыд, Хибари сказал ему: \- Верни мне ее. Я знаю, что ты можешь. \- Боюсь, что не получится, - ответил ему Мукуро. - Не думаю, что малышка Хром сейчас в аду или на пути голодных духов, не столько она успела совершить плохого. В ином случае я не могу привести ее в мир живых. Хибари не возразил, и Мукуро, несколько даже обиженный молчанием, поддел его: \- Или, может быть, тебе нужна иллюзия? \- Если это большее, на что ты способен, - подойдет. |  В каком-то другом мире, сощурив глаза, уверенный в том, что Мукуро не сможет ему отказать, Хибари сказал ему: \- Я знаю, что Хром не вернуть. Замени мне ее. Я знаю, что ты можешь. И Мукуро ответил: \- Я не ослышался? Ты хочешь себе иллюзию? \- Ты меня не понял, - возразил Хибари. - Стань ей.  
В каком-то одном мире Мукуро рассмеялся. \- У тебя не получится меня задеть, - сказал он. - Я в любом случае откажу. Ты не подумал, что мне подобная просьба будет неприятна? \- Ты знал ее лучше всех, - сказал Хибари. Он фантастически владел искусством отвечать не по существу. |  В каком-то другом мире Мукуро рассмеялся. \- Я в любом случае отказал бы тебе, - сказал он. - Почему ты вообще решил, что меня заботит твой душевный покой? \- Не в любом, - сказал Хибари. Он был мастером слышать только то, что хочется.  
Меньше недели спустя Хибари прислал Мукуро платье - Хром любила этот фасон, платье было похоже на то, что она носила когда-то, - и туфли нужного размера. Мукуро не решился их выбросить, но благополучно забыл в шкафу, в очередной раз переезжая. \- Это глупо, - ответил Мукуро после третьего по счету, врученного лично, подарка. Его трогала настойчивость Хибари, граничащая с глупостью. \- Вовсе нет. \- Что у вас было с Хром? - спросил Мукуро, поддавшись любопытству.  
И в каком-то одном мире продолжил: \- Я же должен знать - если ты, конечно, все еще рассчитываешь на мою помощь. |  А в каком-то другом мире Хибари ответил: \- Разумеется, я расскажу тебе, если ты согласишься выполнить мое пожелание.  
\- Это глупо, - повторил Мукуро. Он нагнулся над столом, так близко, чтобы в потемневших глазах Хибари видеть свое отражение. И на секунду лицо Мукуро стало лицом Хром - каким он запомнил его, осунувшимся, до синевы бледным, спокойным. \- Теперь говори, - произнесла Хром. Хибари моргнул.  
В каком-то одном мире он сказал: \- Сделай так еще раз. Мукуро уловил перемену в выражении его лица: Хибари растерялся, Хибари хотел продолжения, Хибари хотел. |  В каком-то другом мире он сказал: \- И это все? Но Мукуро уловил перемену: лицо Хибари смягчилось, он едва не позволил себе улыбнуться.  
За все годы знакомства Хибари не сказал Мукуро и доброго слова, но перед Хром он открывает двери, пропуская ее вперед, подает ей руку, помогая спускаться с высоких каменных ступеней храма, он показывает ей беличье гнездо и норы песчаных змей, додзе, принадлежащее членам Дисциплинарного комитета, и заброшенную оранжерею под городом. Первый раз Хибари поцеловал Хром среди мертвых цветов, до потолка вздымающихся стен плюща, развороченной земли, покрытой осколками стекла. В воздухе стоял густой запах гнили, и от влаги было трудно дышать. Солнце протягивало по полу неровные пятна, проникая внутрь сквозь разбитую крышу. Мукуро сполз по стене, чтобы его лицо находилось на уровне лица Хром, и не падал лишь потому, что Хибари крепко удерживал его за талию. Мукуро увлекся. Ему было любопытно. Он так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос.  
В каком-то одном мире он с удивлением понял, что Хибари и в самом деле приятно кормить Хром мороженым и сажать ей на руки птиц. |  В каком-то другом мире он все не мог перестать думать: когда Хибари кормит Хром мороженым и сажает ей на руки птиц, - что он видит на самом деле?  
В следующий раз они увиделись несколько дней спустя, а потом еще раз, и еще раз, и еще.  
---  
В каком-то одном мире, когда Мукуро попытался высвободиться из объятий Хибари и оставить вместо себя одну иллюзию, тот положил ладонь ему на щеку и ласково спросил: \- Хром? У Мукуро перехватило дыхание, он сам не понял - от изумления, от злости, от жалости ли. Он остался, хотя мог уйти в любой момент. |  В каком-то другом мире, когда Мукуро попытался высвободиться из объятий Хибари и оставить вместо себя одну иллюзию, тот удержал его за плечи: \- Думаешь, я не заметил? Не сбегай, мы договаривались. Хибари протолкнул колено между его бедер, склонился и навис над ним. Завороженный его близостью, Мукуро остался, хотя мог уйти в любой момент.  
В каком-то одном мире Мукуро оказалось больнее, чем он ожидал. Хибари расстегнул на Хром платье и, спустив до пояса, прижался лицом к ее груди. \- Хибари-сан, - неуверенно склонив голову, пробормотала Хром и погладила его по растрепанному, влажному затылку. \- Хибари-сан, - беззвучно выдохнул Мукуро и забрался пальцами в его волосы. Сильными размеренными движениями он гладил его по голове, трогал напряженную шею. Мускулы на плечах и руках Хибари вздулись - он останавливал себя, он пытался успокоиться. Мукуро мял их и гладил, чувствуя под кожей движения мышц. Хром невесомо провела от шеи до самых запястий, тронула ладони, и Хибари перехватил ее пальцы. Хибари взял его за руки, и Мукуро почувствовал, что дыхания не хватает. Он медленно соскользнул ниже, к Хибари на колени. |  В каком-то другом мире Мукуро думал, что окажется больнее. Хибари повернул Хром спиной к себе и стащил с нее платье, прижался губами к шее, бедрами к бедрам. Мукуро завел руки за голову - он чувствовал дыхание Хибари, его горячую кожу, влажный рот; теперь Мукуро хотелось дотронуться до него самому. Не секунду Хибари отстранился, что-то звякнуло, щелкнуло, раздался влажный звук. \- Хибари-сан? - спросила Хром. \- Кея? - беззвучно выдохнул Мукуро, а потом Хибари надавил ему на поясницу, чужие пальцы прочертили влажную линию вдоль хребта и ниже, нажали между ягодиц и, скользнув дальше, уверенно, плотно обхватили член.  
В каком-то одном мире Мукуро снял иллюзию, и рука, лежащая поперек его живота, вздрогнула. Хибари рассматривал его в неясном ночном свете. \- Все еще доволен? - спросил Мукуро, и Хибари аккуратно отстранился. |  В каком-то другом мире Мукуро снял остатки иллюзии, бесполезные, как разорванное платье, и повернулся к Хибари. Тот, не размыкая рук, лениво приоткрыл глаза. \- Доволен? - спросил Мукуро, и Хибари перекатился на спину, уложив его на себя.  
\- Скажи мне, - Хибари говорил медленно, не то подбирая слова, не то смакуя каждое из них. - Это унизительно - быть ей для кого-то еще? \- Скажи мне, - ответил Мукуро, от расслабленности не чувствуя себя оскорбленным. - Это унизительно - так отчаяться, чтобы просить о замене? И еще он сказал: \- Этого ты, значит, добивался.  
В каком-то одном мире Хибари ответил: \- Нет, - и Мукуро отчего-то показалось, что он лжет. |  В каком-то другом мире Хибари ответил: \- Да, - и Мукуро отчего-то показалось, что он лжет.  
Вода в пруду была теплой и густой, похожей на жидкую кашу. Мукуро зашел в нее по щиколотку и побрел вдоль берега. Пахло тиной, купаться расхотелось. \- Она мне действительно нравилась, - рассказывал Хибари. - Но мы были едва знакомы, и теперь я жалею об этом. \- Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз ее изобразил? Хибари подошел ближе. \- Вода зацвела, - сказал он. - Днем выглядит красиво, как будто поверхность покрыта мягким мхом. Пруд сливается с землей, земля - с камнями, камни - со стволами деревьев. Но если ее не вычистить, к концу лета рыбы умрут. Мукуро кивнул, они замолчали, и очень долго не было слышно ничего, кроме плеска его шагов и тонкого жалобного стрекота насекомых.  
А потом в каком-то одном мире, поддавшись чувству, Мукуро сказал: \- Я сожалею, я не хотел тебя задеть. Хибари кивнул, и Мукуро решил, что может задать еще один вопрос: \- Я приеду снова, хорошо? |  А потом в каком-то другом мире, шлепая по воде босыми ногами, Хибари нагнал его: \- Мукуро. \- Да? \- Останешься? - спросил Хибари. - Ты. Останешься?


End file.
